Image smoothness may be subjectively perceived by an observer. The International Organization for Standardization (ISO) 13660 standards provide a technique to measure graininess and mottle of gray patches. Such technique is based on calculating a standard deviation of small tiles within a sufficiently large area. However, standard deviation may be unable to fully account for the subjective effects of the perception of image smoothness by an observer.